Documents FR-A-2 536 502 and FR-A-2 536 503 describe headlights of that type, respectively defining a dipped beam and a fog beam essentially by the special shape of the reflector surface.
That type of headlight makes it possible to avoid use not only of a cup or of a masking screen, but also to avoid a glass having high deflecting capability, and it thus provides a beam that is spread with good uniformity, particularly in the vertical direction.
Nevertheless, those headlights, like conventional headlights, have until now required the use of a closure glass that is provided with deflecting zones (such as stripes or half-stripes), in particular to spread the beam in the horizontal direction and to make it more uniform.
Under such circumstances, when the glass is considerably inclined, as may be desirable for styling reasons, it becomes difficult to implement such deflecting zones and their effectiveness decreases with increasing angle of inclination of the closure glass.